L'aube d'un nouveau monde
by choup37
Summary: Se situe entre le 403 et le 404. Uther vient de mourir et le sommeil d'Arthur est agité...


_**L'aube d'un nouveau monde**_

La lune aux longs doigts d'argent perlait à peine à travers les lourds nuages noirs en cette sombre nuit d'hiver. La ville en contrebas semblait se recroqueviller face à cette nouvelle menace nocturne, comme si les volutes de fumée pouvaient se faufiler sous les portes de bois ou les fenêtres des maisons et attaquer leurs habitants pendant leur sommeil.

Un mince rayon réussit à se frayer un chemin à travers les épaisses tentures de soie rouge qui recouvraient des vitraux multicolores situés en haut d'un mur de pierre, séparés en quatre carrés égaux par une croix de chêne. La lumière alla se poser sur le visage pâle et fiévreux d'un jeune homme à la beauté fière, éclairant les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Ses boucles blondes humides tombaient en vrac sur sa peau, secouée par de petits tremblements irréguliers, signe d'un mauvais sommeil. Le dormeur malheureux était souvent pris de soubresauts soudains, et sa tête tournait frénétiquement de droite à gauche, alors que des gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres par intermittence.

_« Non... non... père... »_

Un sursaut plus fort, le souffle chaotique, et l'homme se réveilla soudain en hurlant, rejetant ses couvertures alors que sa tête tombait en avant, les yeux en partie exorbités.

_« PEEEEEEEEEEERE ! _»

Un bond près de son lit, des bruits de pas précipités. Le blond sentit des mains le saisir par les épaules et tenter de le calmer, il se débattit, mais son adversaire le connaissait parfaitement.

_« Arthur, Arthur, calmez-vous...,_ murmura à son oreille une voix familière.

_« M... Merlin ?_, balbutia-t-il, en levant le visage vers lui, le regard hébété.

_« Oui, c'est moi... Je suis là, sire, je suis là »_, répondit d'une voix apaisante son ami.

_ Sire. _Le mot résonna dans l'esprit de son interlocuteur avec violence, alors que son nouveau sens se rappelait cruellement à lui. Un hoquet le saisit, et il s'effondra la tête en avant, le visage dissimulé dans ses mains, secoué par de violents sanglots. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, brûlant sa peau, léchant avec rudesse les commissures de ses narines, pour aller s'échouer entre ses lèvres. Il avait le sentiment que son cœur était broyé par un étau métallique, pour être ensuite haché à la scie et déversé finalement dans un champ de purin où les vaches iraient l'écraser sous leurs sabots. La culpabilité et la douleur le rongeaient de l'intérieur, s'infiltrant dans ses rêves pour lui rappeler son crime et le hanter à jamais. Son père, son cher père, Uther Pendragon le grand, l'éternel, était mort par sa faute. Il avait voulu jouer avec le feu et le roi en avait payé le prix fort.

Les doigts de Merlin sur son visage le ramenèrent à la réalité. Son ami s'était assis près de lui, glissant son bras droit dans son dos pour venir le serrer contre son torse désormais humide, alors que de sa main gauche il tentait d'essuyer les ruisseaux d'eau salée qui s'échappaient de ses iris bleus. Les nerfs du jeune homme rompirent définitivement, et il s'effondra contre le magicien, incapable de contenir plus longtemps sa peine. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à sa chemise, cherchant désespérément une prise, se resserrant contre lui comme s'il était le dernier roc auquel s'accrocher avant de sombrer corps et âme.

La détresse du jeune roi bouleversait Merlin, qui ne savait comment réagir. Lui-même se sentait trop coupable pour pouvoir tenter quoique ce qu'il ne s'en rend compte, sa main gauche était remontée dans les cheveux du blond, les caressant comme le faisait autrefois sa propre mère quand lui-même faisait des cauchemars.

_« Je ne peux pas, Merlin... Je ne peux pas prendre sa place, m'asseoir sur son trône, pas après ce qui s'est passé... Je ne peux pas... _»

La voix brisée d'Arthur était à peine audible, mais elle écartela encore davantage le cœur du magicien.

_« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, Arthur,_ avoua-t-il. _Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que vous ressentez... »_

Ce dont il était certain, en revanche, c'est que l'ex-prince ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir seul. Fermant les yeux, il murmura quelques mots, faisant frémir l'air qui les entourait. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit la respiration du blond s'apaiser, avant que celui-ci ne s'endorme, son souffle régulier résonnant dans le silence retrouvé de la chambre.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, la tête de l'un blottie dans le cou de l'autre. Puis, lentement, le brun repoussa l'endormi, le rallongeant sur son matelas, avant de ramener tendrement la couverture.

_« Dormez, Arthur, _murmura-t-il. _Demain sera un autre jour. »_

FIN

* * *

_Sadique, avez-vous dit ? Non, juste réaliste. Je me suis toujours demandée comment Arthur avait pu trouver le sommeil cette terrible nuit, alors qu'il était persuadé d'être le responsable de la mort de son père. De fait, je pense qu'une telle scène aurait pu être possible^^ Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous :) ?_


End file.
